A New Epilogue
by AwesomeInABottle
Summary: A completely alternative ending to DH, where the couples that JK set up are thrown apart by Dumbledore and a FF writer with too much time. Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Ginny/Neville.


_A/N: Just a little random piece I wrote. It's good to be back on FF, even if I STILL don't own anything!_

As the entire wizarding world knew, Albus Dumbledore had passed on. However, he had not yet passed on to the next great adventure of a well-organised mind, because his mind was thrown about in a fury.

Standing alone in a eerily white plain, he raged and ranted to himself. Finally, unable to stand the things that he had just seen, the horror of them, on his own, he summoned the bravest wizard that had walked the earth in a long, long time.

But even this man should be scared, because Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was _pissed._

His jet black hair a mess, Harry Potter stood with his piercing green eyes darting around in confusion.

"Professor Dumbledore! What's wrong? There's no more great evil, is there?" He exclaimed, clearly befuddled as to why the professor had called him here when, after all, he had just, with the help of his many great friends and colleagues, defeated Voldemort. However, Dumbledore just looked at him stoically, his eyes betraying nothing more than a dark, terrible anger.

"No Harry, I'm afraid it is something much worse than even Tom Riddle. This is pertaining to _you_, and you alone. Tell me Harry, in all the years I knew you, what was the one thing I tried to teach? What was the one thing that set you apart from Voldemort?" Glaring at the Chosen One, he awaited a answer from the confused 17 year old. Harry paused for a moment, thinking it through. Though he was fazed by this new Dumbledore he would never take anything he said lightly.

"Love." This however only seemed to anger Albus even more. He paced the room in a tight line, never taking his eyes off Harry.

"How good of you to remember what I said. Too bad you didn't seem to put much merit in my thoughts." Finally, he stopped moving and looked directly at Harry.

"Do you, and answer this honestly, love Ginevra Weasley?" Harry looked at Dumbledore and seriously considered it for a long while, the first time he had ever really thought about his relationship with Ginny in depth. At last, he look up and Dumbledore.

"Yes, but not in the way I've been portraying it. I love her like a little sister, I suppose. May I ask you what made you question it though?" Looking beseechingly at Harry, Dumbledore shook his head. Really, was he so clueless? He thought about a question subtle enough that would send Harry to the conclusion on his own.

"Is there anyone that you _do _feel that way about? Anyone you are in love with?" Watching Dumbledore carefully, Harry was befuddled. He had never had much time for romance in his life, but he supposed now was a time to start. His thoughts wandered to Cho Chang, his first crush. No, that wasn't love. Sure he respected Cho, and though she was pretty, she wasn't beautiful. Also, Harry always had the feeling that he would fall in love with someone he knew, one of his close friends, and Cho and he had never really clicked in that way. Luna? The thought would have seemed preposterous a year or two ago, but Luna had shown herself to be a kind and caring person, intelligent and much more in tune to everything than anyone knew. Not to mention she was one of his greatest friends. Still… Though she was fantastic, she didn't feel right to him. Then his thoughts strayed, thinking about what he would want. Smart, definitely, and focussed. Someone who knew him really well and would stick through thick and thin. And as for beauty, Harry had never been too into looks, but he thought about his image of perfection… He couldn't get a full picture, merely fragments..

_A flash of bushy chestnut brown hair…_

_Dark brown eyes…_

_An exasperated smirk…_

_A musical laugh…_

"Hermione." Harry whispered, jerking out of his trance. Once he realised what he just said, he started blushing bright red, but Dumbledore didn't see. He was too busy dancing in a rather foolish manner that few would expect from the Professor. He laughed in pure joy, all the frustration and anger gone from his expression. Dumbledore suddenly leaped towards Harry, grabbing him by his shoulders.

"**YES!**___Yes_, Hermione Granger! At long last you realise! I've always wanted you to go at your own pace with this, but with Ronald and Ginevra… You needed a push. Now, Harry- no don't say anything, no time- I want you to wake up, go down to the Great Hall and tell Miss Granger how you feel. I have a feeling with will reciprocate kindly." With a kind smile, Dumbledore walked off, as the world around Harry slowly began to fade away.

Harry jolted awake, having passed out on the stairs. Glancing at a nearby painting, he saw he'd only been unconscious for about 5 minutes. He sprinted down the stairs towards the Great Hall and spotted Hermione. In middle of everything, all the celebrating and all the mourning, friends and families reuniting and falling apart, she was all he saw. With slightly moist eyes and a beaming smile, she saw him too. What she didn't see though, was what was coming. Harry ran over to Hermione and just looked at her for a second, lost in her beauty. Then, when he realised all eyes were on him, he cleared his throat and began to speak what was in his heart.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you are the smartest person I have ever met. You have saved my life on multiple occasions, and my grades. When everything went wrong, you always found the way to do right. You have been my best friend for seven years and I wouldn't give up my memories of you for my life, because you are my life. I will give anything to keep you safe. I have always loved you like the sister I never had, but I think that there was always a deeper meaning to my love for you and only now it has fully surfaced. Hermione, I love you." Hermione looked at him for what felt like an eternity, his breath halted in his chest. Then, at last, she shook her head and laughed. Everyone watching thought that that was unusually cruel but Harry wouldn't give up until he heard it from her lips.

"Harry Potter, I have waited _years _for you. I have watched, my heart slowly breaking whenever I saw you with Cho Chang or Ginny. It would be foolish to sustain any connection with you." Harry looked at her, his eyes swimming with hurt and tears that he swore would never fall. He turned to leave but apparently she wasn't grabbed his shoulder and gently turned him back so he was facing her.

"But you are my best friend. Without you, I wouldn't be here. Without you, I wouldn't _want _to be here. You are the bravest, kindest, most self less person I have ever met. It may be foolish to hang around you, but I would be a fool to give up on you. Harry James Potter, I have, since second year, been madly in love with you." Harry looked at her, all sorrow gone from his face. Pure and utter joy traced across his face as he realised what this meant. And then, as if in slow motion, she leaned towards him and pressed her lips against his. Every man, woman and child cheered (And Fred Weasley was brought back from the dead from the pure joy of the moment, along with Hedwig and Dobby.). All except for three.

Ron Weasley sat with his head in his hands, wondering why he had ever even thought he could get a girl when compared to the _**Great Harry Potter**_. And even though he had always known Hermione and Harry belonged together, it didn't make it sting any less to see his two best friends leave him behind. Suddenly there was movement beside him and he drew his wand, still on high alert for a Death Eater. But it wasn't a Death Eater, not even close. It was Luna Lovegood, who had proved herself to be as far from loony as anyone could ever be.

"Ron, don't be upset. I think…" She hesitated, something that Ron had never known her to do.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Ron asked, genuinely concerned for his friend and forgetting his broken heart for a moment.

"It's nothing, but.. I think you're much handsomer than Harry." Luna said all of this in a rush and turned bright red. Ron looked at Luna in a new light and suddenly it all became clear to him.

"Wow… Thanks Luna." Luna looked up, smiling hesitantly. She had never been too good with boys but now she was inspired with new confidence.

"And I'm kind of glad Hermione chose Harry because now I can do this." And, nervously, Luna leant into Ron and kissed him gently. When they broke apart for air, Ron stood up and hugged Luna to his chest.

"Luna, you're bloody crazy and I love you for it!" Luna and Ron sat back down, talking about everything and anything for hours.

Ginny was sitting in a pose surprisingly alike her brothers, sobbing her heart out. She had loved Harry for so long and it wasn't fair! She knew, though, that they had been drifting apart for a long time. That didn't make it hurt any less though, and she sighed. Ginny heard a rustling behind her and immediately tensed up, wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath. She relaxed when it was just Neville who sat next to her. For a while they sat like that in silence as Ginny remembered when her and Neville had gone to the Yule Ball together. He had been so sweet, dancing with her and everything, It was many more minutes before anyone said anything. Neville looked up at her.

"Blimey, we've got ourselves into a mess, eh?" Ginny laughed.

"Tell me about it, I thought we won this war." Neville considered her for a second, before summoning his courage.

"I think Harry was a right git for breaking up with you." Neville looked down, obviously embarrassed. Ginny was so impressed by this, because she knew how much he respected Harry and would never talk badly about anyone unless he truly meant it.

"Thanks Neville. Oh and I don't think I ever properly thanked you for taking me to the Yule Ball with you." She had a devilish look in her eyes that Neville missed, because he was staring at his feet.

"Don't mention it, really. I had a great time, though I didn't think you even remembered…" He looked up to Ginny sitting much closer than he remembered. Out of nowhere, Ginny kissed him. Neville was astounded (No one had ever kissed him before) but kissed back. Finally, he looked her in her eyes.

"Ginny, I love you. I know I can be a bit of a fool sometimes and I'm right useless but… well, what I'm trying to say is… will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, preparing for rejection.

"Oh Neville, of course I will!" GInny hugged him.

Dumbledore watched this all and smiled with pure bliss as the people he had always considered to be his own children set off on their own paths. Now, it was time for him to leave them to make their own choices. As he walked off, he whispered.

"I always knew they all had a happy ending coming."


End file.
